pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPA023: The Advent of the Legendary Pokémon!!
is the 3rd chapter of Volume 5 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Hareta and Jun or on their way to Mt. Coronet while Mitsumi and the others stay behind to prepare themselves for the battle. On Mt. Coronet they meet Jupiter and Mars and Jun battles Jupiter while Hareta battles Mars. Cyrus however has awaken Dialga and is ready to destroy the world. Chapter Plot Cyrus, Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter are at the Sky Pillar and Cyrus starts his plan because he doesn't want to wait anymore on Hareta but still hopes that he makes it. Meanwhile Jun and Hareta are flying on Jun's Dragonite towards Mt. Coronet while Hareta is eating. Hareta thinks back what Mitsumi has said to him about that everyone is counting on him and that she and the others will come later. Hareta then decides to take a nap and Jun sees some light down below him, looking down to see Cyrus opening the portal to release Dialga. Jun's Dragonite gets attacked and they land, seeing Jupiter and her Crobat attacked them. Jun says to Hareta to go ahead and Hareta runs off while Jun battles Jupiter. Hareta meets Mars and battles her, who sends out her Magnezone. Meanwhile Cyrus keeps opening the portal to bring Dialga to him while Saturn watches him. Hareta continues his battle against Mars with his Onix but Onix gets knocked out by Magnezone's Magnet Bomb. Hareta recalls Onix and sends out his Regigigas. Hareta states that Cyrus will do bad things with Dialga but Mars states that she believes that Cyrus will create a better world without fighting. Hareta however doesn't care about what Mars thinks and Regigigas knocks out her Magnezone. B-2 appears and his Wurmple uses String Shot on Hareta, binding him. Light shines from the top and both Mars and Hareta go up, with Hareta crawling up. At the top they see Cyrus with Dialga, shocking them. Cyrus is happy that Hareta made it and says that he is too late as he already released Dialga, showing him the power of it. Dialga roars and Hareta thinks nothing happend but Regigigas falls down. Cyrus then comments that Dialga has the power to stop time and when it stopped the time, it attacked Regigigas. He also comments that he is going to destroy this world to create a new world, shocking Hareta, Mars, and Saturn. Mars then says that she tought that they will bring the world into salvation but Cyrus responds that this world isn't worth saving and that he destroy everything. Mars is shocked by Cyrus' answer and Dialga uses Ancient Power on them. Hareta breaks free from the String Shot and calls out Empoleon, protecting them from the Ancient Power. Hareta states that Cyrus can't kill everyone and will be protecting everyone, engaging in a battle against Dialga with his Empoleon. Cynthia and Professor Rowan are walking towards the Sky Pillar and Professor Rowan comments that they should hurry because things can get worse, saying that there is another God Pokémon. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 5 chapters